1984 Olympus 500
The 1984 Olympus 500 at Kansas is the 4th race of the season. Greg Candyman's first update is given after his horrific crash, in which Lapis Lazuli visits him and Susan in hospital. Mike Seasons wins at Kansas with 2nd place being The King and 3rd Dale Sr. Chick Hicks was 4th. It is known for a 1st lap crash in which Bernie Simpson collided with Murray Clutchburn, part-time racer Kevin Racingtire (last start of 1984) and Alex Quint. Kevin missed the rest of the season due to demotion while Bernie, Murray and Alex missed one race. Part-timers Rusty Cornfuel, Haul Inngas, Larry Smith, Crusty Rotor, Brush Curber and Racingtire all enter. Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript Lap 1 Crash! Pinkie: Pace car Aaron McTire rolls out of the field. Here comes the green! GREEN GREEN GREEN! Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO KANSAS RACING BOYS! (Cars zooming.) Pinkie: EXCELLENT start for The King! Mike Seasons goes from 4th to 1st! FANTASTIC starts for The King and Mike Seasons! Spike: Clutchburn making a move on Simpson! Oh no they have touched! Kevin Racingtire and Alex Quint have crashed into them. Caution out right at the start! Pinkie: On a side note it's a bad bad season for Kevin Racingtire. He sucked in all three races he started in. Crashed in the big one Nightdona, misses Vegas, crashed into Guenther at Texas and now crashed in Kansas too! Spike: Yup. Kevin is probably going to be demoted. Kevin is Demoted Benton Racingtire (Kevin's uncle): Sorry Kevin but you are demoted to CARCA for crashing in all 3 races. Kevin: Dang it! I hope to return in 1985! Benton: Yeah you will. Kevin: Ok. Mike Seasons wins by 11 seconds over The King Pinkie: I'm telling you something here! I repeat! I'm telling you something here. I know you say that all of the time, but I mean it! Mike Seasons is UNSTOPPABLE today! Seasons with an 11 second lead over The King. HE WINS THE OLYMPUS 500! HE HAS WON! IT'S MIKE SEASONS FOR THE WIN! Dale Sr is 3rd and Chick Hicks is 4th. Spike: MIKE SEASONS WINS! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Mike: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! I win! Mike's crew chief: Good job Mike! You did great! (On the Muppet Babies' TV) Gonzo: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! Rowlf: GANG, THIS IS HISTORIC! (On Alvin and the Chipmunks' TV) Alvin: HOLY (Popeye toot)! BOYS, MIKE SEASONS WINS AT KANSAS! Simon: WHAT!? (Live) Pinkie: I REPEAT WITH A BOOGITY OFF YOUR "BOOGITY, BOOGITY BOOGITY"! Spike: THAT WAS HISTORIC! Update on Greg (3 days after race) Lapis: So Susan had said that I can come and interview Greg but it has to be a short one. I am very nervous knowing how Greg looks like. He still remains in hospital but no longer on life support. (they arrive to hospital) Lapis: Hello! How are you? Susan: Greg is doing fine Lapis. Lapis: So Greg are you doing. Greg(weak): I don't know. Lapis: Oh no you sound weak. But what do you think of Guenther. Greg: Guenther crashed. Crashed in Texas. Brush Curber doing well. Brush out of hospital. I not racing. Susan: Greg can only speak short sentences. That crash was bad. Lapis: So uh Greg? You think you can return to racing? Greg: Return not possible. Not possible here. Stuck in hospital. I WANT TO GET OUT! Susan: Lapis I think you should leave soon. Lapis: Ok but one final question. What do you think of Kevin Racingtire getting demoted to CARCA? Greg: Who is Kevin Racingtire? Maybe the name of a super hero... No I never raced in CARCA. Lapis: Well thanks anyway. Back to you, Pinkie and Spike. Results #Mike Seasons - 200 laps #The King - 200 laps #Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps #Chick Hicks - 200 laps #Alloy Wilson - 200 laps #Don Chapcar - 200 laps #Haul Inngas - 200 laps to be continued by WINDOWS 95 Category:1984 Piston Cup Category:Kansas Category:Historic Races